This application relates to a propulsion system for an aircraft wherein there are main gas turbine engines and smaller boundary layer ingestion fans.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air and also delivering air into a compressor. The air is compressed in the compressor and delivered into a combustor where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
The location of gas turbine engines has been relatively static with traditional aircraft fuselage designs. However, a proposed fuselage has a relatively wide body.
With any fuselage, there will be boundary layer that develops across all outer surfaces of the fuselage. It would be desirable to remove the boundary layer air to reduce drag.
Thus, proposed propulsion systems for such an aircraft have generally suggested positioning main gas turbine engines above the fuselage to ingest the boundary layer air.